Watching Kyo kara Maoh
by Yuuri Tsuzuki
Summary: Our favorite( handsome) characters watch the series with our host (me)! Characters ,except for Alisa and Talon, belong to their rightful owners
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh. I'm sad that I don't ? ﾟﾘﾭ?. But the rights go to Tomo Takabayashi.  
******* Chapter 1 ************  
It was a quiet morning in The Great Demon Kingdom. Which was broken by a loud roar saying " Stop running, You wimp!" Yuuri Shibuya, the 27th king, was running away from the blonde soldier he called his 'fiancé'. He liked Wolfram when he wasn't running after him so early in the morning. " Where are you going wimp? Going to cheat on me are you?!" Yuuri, who lost the feeling in his legs, stopped in front of the dining hall, wanting to catch is breath. " Can't... I.. at least... go eat breakfast.. without you.. hovering over me?" Yuuri said ,trying to relax his heartbeat . Just as things were not going to get better, he and Wolfram blacked out. When Yuuri woke up again, he realized that there were in a room with a few fluffy couches and what Yuuri thought was a tv. Yuuri looked around and saw that he was not alone. The people he saw was Wolfram,Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter, Lady Celli, Greta, Gisela, Stoffel(A/N: I don't know how to spell his name; so bare with me.), Raven, Ulrike, and surprisingly Adelbert. One one of the couches, he saw 2 teenage kids, no older than himself. As he looked at them, he looked at their physical appearance. One was a girl who had brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin ,wearing a long blue skirt with a black shirt. The person beside her was a boy who had fair skin, brown eyes, dirty blonde hair, and was a few inches taller than the girl, wearing jeans and a Doctor Who t-shirt. That was when he realized that everyone else woke up too. Before anyone could question them, the girl spoke her voice in a calm firm tone . " Don't be afraid, we are not going to harm you. We're just here to show you what has already happened and what will happen later in the future". Then the boy spoke,his cheerful voice filled the whole room." But before we do that let us introduce ourselves, I'm Talon(A/N: My inspiration) and Miss Gloom and Doom there is my friend Alisa( A/N: I changed my name a little bit but oh well). Also this story we are about to show you is all in Yuuri Shibuya's point of view. Plus , we can provide tasty snacks." At this comment , Alisa glared a him with her brown eyes," All you ever think of is your stomach." At this Talon looked like he had his heart broken," I'm hurt and offended, and other adjectives." Thinking about it over, Yuuri didn't know how to feel about this. The advantage was that he could know when not to mess up. The disadvantage was that everyone will know his home life of him being a semi loser. While Talon and Alisa were arguing about Talon's stomach, everyone else in the room were excited. " Oh, how wonderful! I will finally learn about His Majesty and his home!" , exclaimed Gunter with joy. Greta was also excited as Gunter, she had been wanting to know how Yuuri became a great person for so long, but never had the nerve to question Yuuri about it. " This is great. Now I will learn about who you're cheating on me ,you wimp!" , cried Wolfram with determination. Stoffel and Raven were thinking the same thing. Huddling together, they began to plot. " This is excellent, if the cards will be in our favor, we can tear His Majesty away from the pesky 3 brothers." As if they wanted to end their chatter, Alisa and Talon stoped arguing. Alisa said in a mild tone " Alright then, let's get started." With that , she pulled out a DVD that said "Kyo Kara Maoh" on the box . " Yuuri, what does that mean?" Greta said, looking at the DVD box. " It says God Save the King ." With that she put the disk in and that was when it all began.


	2. Chapter 2

Flushed into an Alternate world: Episode 1 Part 1

 **A/N: I'm skipping the theme song. Sorry my dear readers but, the song doesn't do it for me.**  
 **Bold- Show dialogue**  
Normal- Normal talk  
 ***********************************  
 *** Flashback ***  
 **The scene shows an average street in Modern day, with large amounts of traffic.**  
" Yuuri, what are those things?" Greta asked curiously. " Those are called cars, they basically things that take you to places." Yuuri tried to explain to his young daughter. " So they're like carriages?" Gwendal asked. " Yes, except that there's no horses pulling them" Yuuri answered. "Do you think Annisana could make one?" Greta asked happily. " I'm not sure, they require parts that I'm not sure if she has". He also added in his head that Gunter and Gwendal won't be used as guinea pigs.  
 **The screen zooms in on a the screen shows a woman with brown hair, clutching her extended stomach, looking out the window. The screen barely shows the other passenger."It's no fun to be this pregnant in the summer. I'm so hot and sweaty. But I feel sick trying to eat something cold. " She turns to the other passenger, showing her brown eyes. " And my makeup is melting and running down my cheeks. I must look really awful." Then at that moment, the male passenger began to speak. His voice and appearance seemed very familiar. " I think that you look perfect. You are really quite beautiful." The woman looks away blushing. " I stopped the car because you took my breath away", the man continued." Babies born in July are blessed , surviving the summer makes them strong. I bet you didn't know is that where I come from the month of July is called 'Yuuri'." Soon the woman gazes back at the man and looks down to a familiar blue pendant**. " Is that you Conrart?" Gunter asked, looking to the soldier sitting next to King Yuuri. " I'm sure all will be told soon enough." Conrad replied back. Adelbert , who was trying to comprehend what was happening, looked at the screen with a sad expression. That particular pendant was something that he truly treasured.' Julia, why him out of all people?' he asked, hoping Julia would give him a truthful answer. Then he looked toward the double black kid who was wearing said pendant. 'Why Julia? Why?'. **' Oh, July is Yuuri' the woman thought to herself as the camera zooms out of the taxi again. Then came the words ' Flushed into an alternate world' came into view**. " What does that supposed to mean, Yuuri" Wolfram asked, not understanding what ' flushed' meant. " I have a feeling we will find out sooner or later Wolfram" Conrad replied. If he was correct, this was leading up to the day that Yuuri first set foot on the Demon Tribe soil. He couldn't believe how much time had passed since he had first met Miko Shibuya to now. He had faith that Yuuri would grow up to be the person that he is with a woman like her as his mother **. The scene shows a young man approaching an occupied baseball field on his bicycle. The young man is non other than Yuuri Shibuya**. " Oh! Your Highness, you look so handsome!" said Lady Celli, with a look of adoration on her face." Your Highness, what is that thing you are on?" Gunter asked in confusion. " That is called a bicycle. It is another way of transportation that people used to get around . You use the pedals to move forward and to stop". Yuuri tried to explain to him, not trying to make it sound too complicated. Gunter then understood that it was similar to the pedals to Annisana's many inventions that require man-power to work it **. Yuuri looked at the field with a look of sadness. " Hey Shibuya, what are you doing?", he then looks behind him to see a boy his age with brown eyes and brown spikey hair. "Oh, nothing" Yuuri told the boy in denial. " Oh come on buddy! You're thinking about joining the team are you?" The other boy asked, not believing his friends reply. " Don't. I heard you can't enjoy high school life because practice is so tough"**. " Who does he think he is, trying to tell my fiancée what he can and can't do!" Wolfram yelled, annoyed that Yuuri was talking to someone that he didn't know of **. " We worked like dogs to pass those exams to get into high school. Now it's time to party. Who needs anymore sweat and pain?" As he was saying this, Yuuri was still looking out on the field, secretly wishing he could be there**. " The youth will never learn that once you have achieved a goal, you have to work hard to make that goal worth the effort". This comment came surprisingly from Raven, as he hadn't spoke much since they first arrived **. " I always had a good time at practice" Yuuri said in a small voice, forgetting that there was someone behind him. " What did you say?" the other boy asked, not hearing what he had said. " Nothing. I was just watching that's all" Yuuri replied pedaling away. Even then, he didn't show a smile on his face, leaving the other boy behind**. " Do you really love that sport Yuuri?" He looked over to see that it was his daughter who asked him that question. " As much as I love the sport, I couldn't love it more than you Greta." he said to his daughter with a smile on his face. He then pulled her to a hug, that seemed to make him feel better. " Hey! What about me you wimp?!" Wolfram questioned Yuuri. " I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri retorted back. " At this rate we will never get done. And if we don't finish in time I will not get a promotion." This comment came from the girl, who had brought them there. " Come on 'Lisa, you have to admit this is entertaining to watch" said her companion next to her. Looking away with a small smile on her face, she said quietly "Maybe a little". And then turning her face back to the screen, trying hard to forget that she did that. Gwendal looked at the girl with a questionable look on his face. What type of promotion was this girl so looking forward to that it included them? **' Who am I kidding?' Yuuri asked himself, as he was pedaling down a neighborhood street. All the colors and types of new objects look fascinating to the audience.'What's the matter with me? I can't keep my mind off it. He's right, I should just relax and party to make up for all that.'** " Don't be discouraged, Your Highness!" exclaimed Gunter. " It is your decision that matters." " And besides" Gwendal added, " If you have so much dedication to something, why take someone else's opinion over yours?". **" What do you mean you can't play?" said a boy with another two by his side, cornering another boy. " I guess Mr. 'Straight A Student' is too busy for us anymore." said another on the guy's right had side. Yuuri had stopped his bike just behind a few guys who were cornering someone. From the looks of these guys , they don't exactly look like the pleasant type. The scene changes position and now they see the boy who is cornered by them. It was Ken Murata.** " Your Excellence?", no one seemed to care at the moment of who said it. They were all( except Yuuri) trying to comprehend who would try and hustle the great wise man. **" You got into that elite high school and now you think you're something special."** "That's because he is.." " Not now Gunter!". **' Hey, that's Ken Murata!' Yuuri told himself, looking at the scene unfold in front of him. "Frankly I don't recall us being buddies" retorted Murata. He was slightly cut off my Yuuri's inner thoughts. ' Those guys look familiar too.'** "Where did you first meet them Your Highness?" asked Gunter, nervous about what was about to unfold. " I'll explain when I have the chance" Yuuri said, not wanting to go into that particular topic. **" In case you plan to shake me down, I have no money on me right now." Murata said, hoping these jerks would leave him alone. ' If I pass them quickly, Murata won't spot me.' Yuuri thought, seeing that the situation was bad enough. 'Even if we were in the same 8th and 9th grade class, we hardly spoke to each other. It's not like we're buddies.'** " You mean to tell me that you're scared of a bunch of hustlers, Yuuri? I thought you were the person who helps someone no matter the problem? Where's that courage that everyone is so fond of?" Wolfram exclaimed. He knew Yuuri was a wimp, but this seems like a new low for him. Yuuri didn't know how to respond. Did the demon kingdom change him so much that it was for the better, to help people in a corner like Murata that day? **As fate could be cruel at times, Yuuri's wish wasn't granted. Murata had realized that they were not alone, and looked desperately to Yuuri. Their gazes locked with each other's. Yuuri not sure of what to do, decided to help him out this one time. With a deep breath he yelled out, " Alright guys what are you doing ? What's up over there?"** " Oh, Your Highness, you are so brave and dashing" said Gunter and Lady Celli in sync. " There's the courage I was looking for , Wimp." Wolfram said, grateful that Yuuri had stepped in to protect Murata. " You can do it, Yuuri" Greta cheered. **Surprised by his outburst, the group of 'hustlers' looked back at him, leaving Murata unsupervised. " You are not planning to do an illegal act of some sort , right?" Yuuri said, readjusting his bike. Murata was in a state of shock. He only managed to say " Shibuya?" with a curious tone in his voice. " Well, Well, it is you Shibuya" One of the thugs said looking back to him. " What the deal? Are the two of you friends or something?" The other thug asked. ' Not even' Yuuri thought to himself, wondering what he had gotten himself into this time. " Well, you came at the right time to donate money to us too." The leader said. " Ok Murata, make this easy and... Hey!" one of the others said looking back and seeing that Murata was running away in the other direction.** Everyone was very surprised by the turn of events that unfolded." Wait he left you?" questioned Ulrike, not believing that the Great Wise Man would run away. " Pretty much" Yuuri said, not wanting to go into depth. **'Oh man, he left me holding them back!' thought Yuuri , as he was going to pay for stepping in. He never would have thought that Murata would run away like that. " WE lost our market and it's all your fault, Shibuya" said the gang leader as they were gathering around him. "How are you going to pay for this?" he asked, getting closer and closer to Yuuri. " You have any bright ideas? You better think very fast" said the other member of the group.** "He doesn't have to owe you anything!" yelled Wolfram. He didn't like how these 'animals' could harass his fiancée and think they can get away with it. When he went to Earth next time, those rats will not be able to escape his wrath. **" Well start talking, Yuuri Shibuya." the leader said as he had Yuuri's shirt in his fist and had him against the wall. " Hey, isn't Yuuri short for urine?" one of the other members asked him.** "No one should ever tarnish the majestic name of His Majesty!" cried Gunter, thinking of different ways onto how make them suffer a pain worse then death. Needless to say, everyone had that same thought in their minds, except for Greta of course. **Yuuri had given a deep sigh to that particular comment. "Like I haven't heard that at least 50,000 times since I was born. If you have an issue with my name,take it up with my mom. She was the one who picked it." he said to them in a calm tone. Then the screen changes and the woman who was shown earlier appeared.** " Wait a minute! Your Majesty, is that woman really your mother?" asked Stoffel, not seeing the resemblance between the two. " Yes, that's my mom. I don't look like her because I think I got most of my father's appearance. He's also a double black along with my older brother Shori." No one had heard anything about his family before. It also occurred to them that they didn't ask about his family, considering all the adventures he went on. They figured that Conrad had knew a few things about them, so they could ask him later about the family of the Demon King. **" Well I could say that I had a crush on a hot plumber. Or when I married your father we had a fountain in the house which was supposed to be soothing but it made me think of well you know. But little Yuuri, that's not how you got your name. You got that name because when I was about to give birth in the July of that year, a handsome man who shared his cab with me told me that in the far off land where he came from the month of July was called ' Yuuri'. She spoke in a very fast and bubbly tone, which seems as the opposite of Yuuri's persona.** Many in the theater were very fascinated by Yuuri's mother. Never have them met a such bubbly person. She had a loving aura that made them think of another person that had the same aura. Greta was excited that Yuuri's mother was very kind, and wished to meet her someday soon. Wolfram had the same thoughts as well, she seemed like the person to go to talk about anything. Especially, about his and Yuuri's future wedding planning. However one lingering thought had caused them to be puzzled. Who was the person who gave Yuuri his name? They felt like they have heard that person before, but couldn't put their finger on it. This made Conrad resist the urge to chuckle at everyone's (except Yuuri) puzzled faces. Alisa stood up and paused the episode with the t.v remote. She turned to the audience and said " Now it's break time. Feel free to talk amongst yourselves, and grab snacks or use the restroom if necessary. Any comments or concerns please notify me or Talon about it. We will start the episode again shortly."

 **To be continued...**

 **Hey guys, I felt the need to do parts do to the length of each episode. Please bear with me! Also leave comments if there are any comments or concerns about my writing. Thank you guys for liking my stories. See you next time ~ Yuuri Tsuzuki**


	3. Chapter 3

Intermission 1

A huge stream of thoughts were going through the audience's minds, which created a long period of silence. Soon the silence was broken by a question. " Yuuri, When will I be able to meet your mother?", Greta asked while tugging on Yuuri's jacket. Yuuri, out of his daze, looked down at his adoptive daughter and a small smile made its way onto his face. " Maybe, when this is all over, I can take you back to Earth to visit her." Greta's eyes began to gleam with excitement and a smile emerged onto her face. Then Lady Celli interrupted, " Take me with you, Your Majesty. I would love to meet your parents too. I wanted to discuss the wedding planning with them before anything can take action.". It was that last sentence that made Yuuri choke on the air he was breathing. Wolfram looked at his mother in agreement. " Of course. I am Yuuri's fiancée, I should be able to straight up say that it's an honor to be engaged to their son." Yuuri, trying not to blush said quickly, " You have to talk with them first, and then tell them we're engaged. I'm not sure that they want me to grow up too quickly on them." Conrad, trying hard not to, started to laugh at the sight of his godson getting flustered by his younger brother. It was then that another familiar voice commented at the king's remark. " With all you've seen and done, you probably won't be a little kid anymore" . This had came from Gwendal, who hadn't really spoken much since this had begun. Yuuri's eyes then diverted to one of their "captors" per say. Alisa, he thought that was her name, sat at the corner of the room, to a book that looked like it was written in English. For any reason at all, she gave of the aura that reminded him of Gwendal. From what he would tell, she had let little emotion show on her face. But, he had a feeling that she had a soft side to her that most people probably won't see at first glance. Her companion, on the other hand, had a different personality all together. He was very bubbly like sparkling water. He was trying to strike up a conversation with Adelbert, which didn't seem like a good idea. He thought that this guy maybe liked by a whole lot of people, except for his "partner". It made Yuuri wonder why in the name of the great one had someone make 2 conflicting personalities together and get them to work together. For a minute, he thought about how this kind of reminded him of how him and Wolfram had started out. He was then grabbed by the shirt by his ' estranged fiancée'. " Why are you scoping them out, you wimp?". Of course this got the attention of Alisa, who just raised an eyebrow then put a bookmark in her book. " Well. I feel that we have rested enough, let's wrap this up already." As everyone returned to their appropriate seating, the show started again with Yuuri in grave peril.

Hey Guys. College has been weighing me down a bit. Thank you so much for liking my stories and your full support. It's greatly appreciated. Until next time ~ Yuuri Tsuzuki


End file.
